shokugekinosomafandomcom-20200214-history
Shokugeki no Soma (One-shot)
Shokugeki no Soma (one-shot)/Shokugeki no Soma: Chapter 0(食戟のソーマ:読み切り版 Shokugeki no SOMA: YomiKiri Han) is the one of the chapters in Shokugeki no Soma series who revolves Soma journey in the Tootsuki Culinary Academy and involves further about Erina's origin. This is the chapter which is somewhat gone further within the series which is continuing the rivalry between both Soma and Erina in differ path;Soma would continue to seek new recipe and cooking method to achieve his ambition becoming one of the greatest chef, while Erina proceed her regime by maintain her regal position through her regal class cooking that would match her God Tongue. It is also known as Chapter 0 by some fans considered it is both time skip sequel and prequel(after the Hellish Training Camp Arc or even beyond until further updates) of the entire series, due to the timeskip(further update), while others saw this as the one of the prototype story before the 1st chapter made it's debut. Plot Summary Beginning This story began with Erina's childhood past where her origin of her God's Tongue. Even in her infancy, Erina began to speak fluently by tasting her mother's breast milk, shocked her parent and her God Tongue nickname was born. The story backed to the present, where Soma became the senior back then and the Tootsuki Culinary Academy. In the morning, Erina tested every student dish in her class until she tasted one of students dish which(thanks to her imagination)she found it awful. Erina would critique heavily over the dish while finally made the student quit school as this result. The student was stunned and begged Erina for his second chance as he was about to inherited his family restaurant, which made the students(as always the Erina's ignorant fans) furious over the student plead which they assumed he defied Erina's decision. Erina commanded the other students to be silent while she sadistically mocked the student that he position is nothing more but the second rate chef. The scene was then switched to Soma's perspective, as always Soma tired his failed attempt to make the Peanut Butter Squid, which unbelievably made him laugh over his failure. Meanwhile back to Erina's Cooking Lab, Erina made the lavish dishes while commanded Julio Rossi Saotome, a loyal fan and also her fellow Elite Ten Council member who admired her talents, cancel all of her appointments to every important meetings. As she tasted the dish as delicious, Erina would planned to present those dishes to her grandfather(Director of the Tootsuki Culinary, Nakiri Senzaemon) for the upcoming banquet and she approved Julio to taste her regal dishes. Much to Julio's delight, he accepts the offer and eat Erina's dish which is so delicious as it like enjoying in heaven, claimed through her famed family pedigree and her skillful cooking skills would made the princess becoming the next Tootsuki Culinary Academy Director. Julio's complement would made the Tootsuki Princess praised herself in a narcissistic manner,through her "skills" and "rights" she is unrivaled with anyone, until Soma entered her lab made Erina snapped out from her fantasies and told Soma that her class already finished. Soma would then tasted one of Erina's dish and, much to Julio and Erina's surprised, sigh in a disappointing manner and left the classroom with more question than answers. Confused over what had happened, the Tootsuki Princess was angrily take off her apron and began her pursue to find the Yukihira Genius for answers, which later found him through the stench of his Grilled Strawberry Squid which Soma was working on. As the rivals finally confronted each other, Erina told Soma not to cook something like that while Soma still thought about his failures, much her irritation that Soma didn't pay her attention. During their conversation, Julio was reading Soma's profile and when Erina asked Julio why she didn't see him often, Julio answered that Soma didn't attended any of her classes which shocked the Tootsuki Princess that of all students, Soma didn't attended her"goddess"(self-proclaimed) class. Soma replied that he did intended to attend her class and when Erina scold Soma that he was almost 4 hours late, Soma would reply that he is "battling" over the Peanut Butter Squid that irritate Erina even move which left her wonder if Soma's cheekiness would signified as disrespect over an elite such as her. As she noticed some students see her conversation with Soma, Erina concerned over her status would be detained should she continued her interaction with Soma. To save her reputation, Erina decided to dismiss Soma before she could warned him not to be late to her class until Soma began to say a word about her dish which Erina found it annoying yet intrigued over Soma's opinion. Soma would comment that Erina's dish the reason for him not attending to Erina's class late is because her dish is boring which made Erina silent and his comment would soon got all the students attention. Enraged over Soma's comment meant disrespect to their idol, Julio and the other students have Soma surrounded and attempted to make Soma feel the pain until Erina halt them. Losing her cool after listened Soma's comment that her dish was boring, Erina would personally challenge Soma to a Shokugeki match to witness his skill which she stipulated that, if Soma's dish did not appeased her tongue she had Soma expelled from the academy. The Tootsuki princess's challenge however was soon passed by Julio, who see Soma as a irritating thorn in Erina's flesh, vowed to his idol to defeat Soma and his ensured that his victory not only it would be his sweetest payback, but also getting rid of the princess's nemesis once and for all. Even Julio's Shokugeki challenge seemed intimidating, Soma accepted the challenge fearlessly as he add another stipulation that if Soma win Erina would forgive him and thus the Shokugeki is official. The Yukihira Genius vs Elite 10 Graceful Hulk In the Shokugeki Arena, the crowd of students condemned Soma as an "arrogant fool" over his "insult" to their idol, with Soma is on the West Corner while Julio is on the East Corner. With egg as the main theme for this duel, this Shokugeki has commenced with Julio make his first move by using a high quality yet expensive egg and high grade meat to created his masterpiece which approved by the crowd and Erina, who knew Julio that the reason behind Julio's position as one of the Elite 10 Council members is due to his abundance knowledge of Italian cuisine as well as skillful and graceful cooking method despite his bulky figure and gay personality, including his prestigious position in the Italian Cuisine Club. While Erina switched her observation on Soma, she didn't see Soma action in until she asked Soma what kind of dish he would made, which Soma replied that he made Tamago Gohan, a common breakfast in daily Japanese life, for this Shokugeki. Everyone including Erina and Julio was surprised over the simple food could be featured in the Shokugeki, left them assumed that Soma also using high class ingredients to cook his dish before they realized that Soma's eggs are actually a cheap dozens brought from the supermarket; further angered the crowd to think that is a joke for such high stake competition. With the crowded insulted the challenger, Julio would reveled up with this momentum as he flipped the omelet with his fancy technique in a fancy fashion, claimed Soma is a disgrace to be a chef while he is very confident that he is winning. Disbelief over the cheap ingredient usage for the match, Erina slammed her hand onto the table and commented harshly over Soma's selection of cheap items and wondered what does he had in his sleeve while assuming Soma intentionally making this duel resulted in no contest, further mocked Soma position as a chef would be a disgrace. After listened Erina's harsh mockery, Soma calmly retorted that Erina's dish is really boring which Erina angrily asked Soma how could her heavenly dishes bored him, which Soma answered Erina question that her undefeated dish caused the boredom, confused Erina as she demand answers the meaning behind his quote about her undefeated dishes resulted his boredom. Soma then explained that for him, having a perfect recipe or lavish ingredients would resulted his stagnation to go further beyond, and by learning new cooking style even if it meet several failure, the experience of cooking will bring excitement and joy. As Erina hold her silent further, Soma added that although through his assumptions, he felt that people who has the "right answers" would never find anything "better and awesome" than they imagined. As the clay pot whistled, with Erina quick-thought that the rice is cooked, Soma quickly focused on dish by putting the ingredients and the soy sauce on the wok, then pour the beaten egg into the wok and flipped it airborne that made Erina stunned over the egg's scent. As his finished his touch up, Soma told everyone that his dish is done cooking. As the time over, Erina have both Soma and Julio present each of their food while try to get her self a grip from stunned over Soma's dish scent. Julio would present his masterpiece to Erina with , Italian Style Tootsuki Omurice and Erina taste the Omurice delicious over the egg softness, meat roasted flavor texture and the rich beef juices, as if she enjoy her vacation (Imagination). With Erina's handsome compliment, Julio continued to gloat arrogantly while mocking his rival to meet his doom, which Soma would almost done preparing his dish while ignored Julio's mockery; leaving Julio still think that he is superior to his rival. Soma would finally revealed his Yukihira Style Tamago Gohan which made Erina surprised over the aroma of garlic and onions while the beaten egg itself half-cooked with the ingredients remained inside the beaten egg, much to the crowd surprised if any of them would do. Soma would then revealed that compared with the high class eggs, the cheap eggs would maintained the flavor of the other ingredients while mixed with the seasoned ingredients, further tempted the princess to eat the dish which Erina reluctantly dine in. As Erina eat it, Erina would surprised that the food with the raw egg texture mixed with the rice and the ingredients, imagine that eating his food is like enjoying it in heaven (thanks for her odd imagination again to angels with Soma's face). Despite the taste of the dish is tasty, Erina's monologue in in disbelief that such simple dish made by cheap ingredients would even give her a total impression while she thought that as a humiliation for her, as an elite to be impressed by a normal student like Soma. Embarrassed yet hesitate to exposed it due to her ego, Erina reluctantly announced Soma as the victor of this Shokugeki''as Soma's dish is too overwhelming even for her "God's Tongue" , much to everyone surprise including Julio with his pale reaction. After the ''Shokugeki, Soma would return to the Polar Star Hostel until Erina halt him by telling him that he was lucky for not challenging her, much to Soma's confusion that the rival he faced was Julio instead of her. Enraged over Soma's cheeky attitude, Erina further told Soma that some day she will prove Soma that her perfect masterpiece is unrivaled which Soma would later ignored Erina's warning, much to the Tootsuki Princess shocked in awe while head to his hostel. Soma further told the Tootsuki Princess that he will continuously search for new recipe and cooking style to reach his ambition, even if he exhaust his life and skills the journey is far from finished. With the Tootsuki Princess went silent, Soma told Erina that he will be attending to Erina's class occasionally. Soma would then prompted Erina to taste the Craw Fish with Butter which Erina strictly declined as the end of the chapter. Characters *Yukihira Soma-Yukihira Genius and the Shokugeki legend in the academy. Fame for his unrivaled cunning and valor, Soma seek nothing but to improvised his skills in order to become the best chef. *Nakiri Erina-Princess of Tootsuki Culinary Academy, infamous of her "God Tongue" who preferred regal dish as eatable dish who still look down upon Soma, even after his dish made her magic tongue . *Julio Rossi Saotome-Erina's loyal fan who is forte in Italian cuisine and also one of the Elite Ten Council members. Having a brief rivalry with Soma through his vain Shokugeki challenge. Notable Shokugeki Trivia *Julio is the second Italian chef after Takumi. Like Ikumi and others before him, Julio was one of many Shokugeki rivals challenged Soma and fall under Soma's victories, presumed that Soma has the undefeated streak in most Official Shokugeki(Though Soma's actual first loss his battle with Shinomiya in an Unofficial Shokugeki, which the result is actually a draw but for Soma it is a part of his progress to learn his mistakes). Thus, this chapter would be his only appearance(?!) in the manga series. *In this chapter Soma was quite older, and his hair was black in this manga while the mainstream manga version of the Soma's hair color was crimson and young. *In this timeline(either canon or not), Soma seemed to be a sole member of the Polar Star Gang as the other Polar Star Gang(like Megumi and others) were not shown until the official manga released(Chapter 7). *In this chapter, it is the not the first time that egg as the theme for Soma since his first entry exam and the Hell Training Camp Arc theme(Day 3 3rd round). His Shokugeki reception is similar to his first, where the audience are skeptic upon Soma's credibility regardless about the ingredients standards until his unexpected victory shocked everyone. *This is another chapter that involving the usage of the ingredients regardless the food class and even their standards. Julio would done the same mistake as Ikumi did which he consider only the expense or rarity of ingredients to be the only factor in creating great food. Julio fatal mistake for his arrogance and ignorance would ultimately lead to his defeat by Soma. *One of Soma's quote about perfect recipe would lead his stagnation is referenced to his lesson from Shinomiya's stagnation after his reward of a prestigious metal in France. He learned this from his lost from his bold Shokugeki towards to Shinomiya and Doujima's encouragement had made Soma more professional to even rival with any one of the elite students or legendary chef. Category:Chapter Category:Media